Your Love Is My Drug
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Agon had no clue on what was happening to him but the one thing he did know, it was all the damn chibi's fault. Agon/Sena


I thought I might as well put this song fic up but all of it was done last night and I was like half asleep when writing this so bare with me if it's crappy. When I was listening to the song, it made me think about Agon. I know that he's a womanizer and he's probably never been in love so I decided to write this for the hell of it and to satisfy my boredom.

But as I was writing this, I realized how hard it is to write Agon's character. You can probably say that it was a bitch writing it so as you read this, Agon maybe a bit OOC or something.

I've read a few Agon/Sena stories so I decided to write a song fic for this pairing. I'm planning on writing a Yamato/Sena song fic soon along with other pairings but I need to read more stories to get some more inspiration... as well as listening to more songs. I've been wanting to write more song fics after my success with the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ song fic When You're Mad so be expecting some more song fics from me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Eyeshield 21_ or the song "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

* * *

_Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

* * *

The door swung open, Unsui standing at the doorway looking over at his twin brother. "Agon, what the hell are you doing? What's with the noises?"

He saw his brother with his forehead against the naked wall next to his bed with his cellphone in his hands. He didn't have his shades on so Unsui didn't have to worry about his brother's eyes getting damaged.

"I don't wanna talk at the moment, Unko-chan." Agon sounded pissed and annoyed.

* * *

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm makin' those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hittin' my head against the wall_

* * *

"Why are you banging your head against the wall?" Unsui was getting a little worried. He never remembered Agon banging his head whenever he was pissed, only punching a hole in the wall.

Agon faced him, his forehead a bit red and some blood starting to surface. "I said I don't wanna talk about it! Get the fuck out!"

"You're bleeding, for Christ's sake!"

"Blame the fucking chibi! Piss off already!"

Unsui cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out who he meant. Then it hit him.

"Sena's making you do this?"

* * *

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

* * *

Why was he feeling this way? It must have started when he made Kobayakawa Sena his. He thought it'd be casual like when he dated tons of girls before him but Sena… this fucking chibi did something to him to make him feel the way he is now. Did he slip something in his soda when they went to that one diner he recommended? Did he inject something in him in his sleep after they had sex? For the first time, Agon didn't know what it was but it had to do with Sena.

He never felt this way before, not with any girl he was with. Everywhere he went, he kept seeing Sena even though it was all in his head. In school, he just couldn't seem to focus on the lesson because Sena was in his mind despite the fact that he can just look in his textbook and _bam!_ he learned the lesson. Feeling his heart burn got him all pissed off and decided to take it out on some first years, his brother, or his teammates. He didn't know why he was feeling this pain but then he realized that when Sena is around him, the pain goes away… This is definitely the fucking chibi's fault.

* * *

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_Better left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

* * *

"Agon –"

"No."

"Can you just listen –"

"No I won't go to fucking counseling! Sheesh, you're treating me like I've gone mad or some shit."

Unsui smacked himself in the face. "You ARE going mad and I didn't say anything about counseling."

"That's what you're thinking. Don't hide it from me. I don't need your help, Unko-chan! I'll handle my shit myself!" Agon then got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"If you wanna know so badly, I'm heading over to the chibi's place."

Unsui blinked. "Seriously?" He looked at the clock. "Agon, it's two in the morning and haven't you seen Sena enough this week?"

"I don't give a fuck!"

* * *

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

* * *

Ikkyu looked over where Agon was who was lifting weights and then turned back to Unsui. "Unsui, I think Agon needs psychological help oni."

The eldest of the Kongo twins nearly spit out the water he was drinking from his water bottle.

"Psychological help?"

"I think I agree with Ikkyu." Yamabushi muttered. "For the last three weeks, Agon's been… I can't really say it but can I ask you something? Has Agon ever been this way before?"

Unsui shook his head. "No, I believe this is the first time I've ever seen him this way. I'm starting to get worried. Just the other day, he was banging his head against the wall and he told me to blame it on Sena."

Ikkyu scrunched his eyebrows. "Sena? Deimon's running back?"

"Yeah and he's been going to Deimon a lot for the last two weeks."

Yamabushi's eyebrows rose in interest as he took a peek at Agon. "It's hard to believe it but I think I know why he's the way he is now."

"You do? What is it then?"

"Tell me, has he been… a little more angry when you guys are at home?"

Unsui thought back for a bit before nodding.

"Has he been taking his anger out on things or people a lot more than he has?"

Unsui nodded again.

"And this is when Sena's not around?"

The eldest Kongo twin nodded slowly.

"Yup, it's official. He's in love."

Unsui's bottom jaw dropped as Ikkyu stood there, thinking.

"How do you oni know? You've never dated a girl to know how it feels."

"Shut up! Neither have you!"

Then Agon appeared. "I can hear you shit heads from over there."

"Crap."

* * *

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

* * *

Agon tapped the surface of the table with his fingers, getting more and more irritated. He slammed his hands on the table and got up. Pushing the chair aside like it was nothing, he walked down the hall and entered the laundry room where Sena was putting clothes in the dryer. The brunette looked up at his boyfriend and blinked.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You were taking too long."

Sena stared at the dread head. "I've been gone for like a minute."

"That's long to me."

The brunette chuckled. His boyfriend can be so impatient.

"Hey, let's go get ice cream." Sena felt Agon's grabbing his hand and leading out the door.

"W-Wait! Let me get dressed first!"

"You are dressed." Agon believed that wearing a white undershirt and a pair of basketball shorts was clothes but to Sena, the clothing was more for indoors.

"B-But then everyone – "

"I don't care what people think but if someone has an issue with it, I'll deal with them."

While Sena just sighed, he didn't notice Agon's lips forming a smirk.

"Okay, we'll get ice cream but we're heading straight home after that. I need to put the clothes in the dryer before my parents come home."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

* * *

As the two of them sat on Sena's bed, the shy brunette looked up at the dread head. "I got a phone call yesterday from Unsui-san." Agon frowned when he heard his brother's name. "He said that you've been acting weird and getting more violent than usual when you're at home. Is that true?"

"No." He answered a little quickly.

Sena crossed his arms. "Agon-san."

"I am not going to some shitty counseling to _talk_ about it."

"I didn't mention anything about counseling."

"I can see it in your eyes, shrimp. You can't hide anything from me."

"Because you're a _genius_, I know. Agon-san, if this keeps up then I _will_ consider you going to counseling and I'll be coming with you."

Agon narrowed his eyes. "I ain't going to those fucking sessions. YOU'RE the reason why I've been like that so it's your fault."

Sena gawked. "Me? How is it my fault?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me."

"I said forget it."

Sena wasn't going to give up. "Agon-san, if I'm the reason for your strange behavior then we need to talk about it."

"I already figured everything out."

The brunette stopped before he could say anything else.

Agon continued. "Which is why after I finish school at Shinryuuji, I'm getting an apartment here in Tokyo and you're moving in with me."

Sena stared blankly at him, trying to process the information in his head. "Eh?"

"You should be happy that I solved my problem."

"I am happy for you but…I still don't know how I'm the reason why you've been acting up lately and I don't think my parents will let me move out. They still don't know you and I are dating."

Agon thought for a bit and just shrugged. "I'll introduce myself and I'll convince them."

Sena raised an eyebrow. "And just how –" Then it hit him. Agon was like Hiruma… in some way. "Oh wait, never mind."

Agon formed a smirk on his lips. As he pulled Sena in a rough but heated kiss, he thought about his solution. Being near the chibi can keep him away from trouble (just a little). He can behave normally (back to being a womanizer and dealing with people who annoy the shit out of him). He can go back to the Agon everyone knew if he took the right medication. Sena's love… was his drug and was all that'll keep him sane.


End file.
